This invention introduces a new approach in oceanic mining made possible by a new engine called Power Wheel with double action valves. The engine can operate under any pressure since no hollow space exists, without being pressurized from the surrounding sea water. The work impulse of the engine is introduced through electrolysis whereby diverted oxygen and hydrogen gases become ignited in intervals in order to pressurize sea water trapped inside the engine vessel in such a way that the expansion of the gases move pistons against relaxed stage of the surrounding sea, whereby a series of spindle shafts are rotated intermeshing through pinion gears to a side gear which is fixed to a power shaft to do mechanical work. This means the sea itself becomes the medium as electric power stimulates the medium by electrolysis to introduce a new theromodynamic cycle whereby pistons are moved through the volume exchange of the working fluid which is the sea itself. The principle of this machine is introduced in four different patent applications from the same inventor:
1. Power Wheel U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,970 PA1 2. Multiple Power Wheel No. 06/345,720 PA1 3. Compact Spindle Drive Ser. No. 06/278,415 PA1 4. Multiple Spindle Drive Ser. No. 06/292,510
These inventions mentioned above are activated by a working fluid which recycles the system whereby energy is needed to pump the fluid back into the pressure cell. The present invention does not recycle the working fluid since the surrounded sea water is in abundance and therefore, this invention surpasses the efficiency of the previous inventions. The arguments regarding corrosion are easy to solve. This machine operates on slow moving parts without a dead center so very little heat of any is created by friction and, therefore, can be kept on a permanent idling speed, so the sea itself becomes the ideal lubricant and cooling agent. This means this invention is the only machine able to challenge nature in the most hostile environment, the deep sea, where life can no more exist, but this invention of mine improves by confronting dynamic forces at its best. I have a simpler digger device with a flexible hose with air injections from above the sea level which can do better than all the high sophisticated methods which relate more to space exploration than oceanic mining. In large scale, oceanic mining becomes even more economical than land mining. This is the principle of the present invention which includes a mobile platform in form of a giant shovel without a handle which can be raised or lowered to the ocean floors by means of cables connected to one or more ships. As the platform is put on the ocean floor a separate ship called Bulldozer Ship lowers a sea bulldozer by cables to the sea floor in front of the platform. The sea bulldozer is remotely controlled from the bulldozer ship to move the bulldozer back or forward. The bulldozer is activated by a horizontal power wheel with double action valves or related designs. The bulldozer will fill the platform by moving back and forward to scrape the ocean floor on to the platform. When the platform is loaded the ships attached to the platform by means of cables will raise the platform close to the surface. In this position the platform is tilted towards the heavy end so the loading edge will penetrate the water surface so the loading edge can be joined to an opening to a cargo ship. The cargo ship hooks up a cable at the lower end of the platform which ables the cargo ship to raise the platform out from the sea at an angle to force the contents of the platform to slide into the cargo space of the cargo vessel. When the platform is relieved of its contents, it will be lowered back to the sea floor to repeat the same process as explained above. The time needed to raise or lower the platform gives the cargo ship time enough to process the minerals. In this fashion a very efficient and practical oceanic mining system is introduced by a mobile platform, a remote controlled sea bulldozer and a cargo ship able to unload the platform at once by raising the platform above sea level.